When the Epf Collide with the Ponies
by Jelly Dj Penguin
Summary: Herbert makes a new machine to rid the Epf for good! However his machine fails and ends up sending the Epf to Equestria. Can the Epf save Club Penguin in time? It looks like the Epf will need the help of new friends and the ponies will learn what it takes to be a good cooperating agent!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! And thanks if you're reading my fic! :D This is my first crossover fanfic of My Little Pony and Club Penguin! Hope you guys enjoy! :D *Note The point of view is third person and slowly transitions to first person in some parts of the story. Overall though, the climax is when first person is the view.***

**MAJOR EDIT! : Hey and thanks for reading some of the chapters I wrote so far! I'll be revising and editing the chapters just so they make more sense. ;) **

**Before any of this ever happened, it was a sunny normal day on Club Penguin, like, any day of course. However for the us, the Epf, it wasn't all that sunny...Well because, we'd been trapped by that rotten polar bear. If it wasn't for them though, Club penguin would of melted** **already...**

"Heh, got all of you where I want you," growls this rusty voice.

Rookie sighs unimpressed and snaps back at Herbert.

"In your bed?" He snorts sarcastically.

Jet pack Guy though...Oh boy, does he sure want to slap that rookie Rookie. Jetpack Guy huffs irritated anyways, since he can't slap Rookie. I mean the're all tied up. How else could he slap him? Dot however just rolls her eyes, for her, it's nothing. Dot's been in this situation a million times right? Well no, she's only the disguise gal. You know, like Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock never gets caught, unlike that James Bond guy, he always gets caught. Either way, Dot knows the truth. She's scared. Rory, also tied up, tries his best to wriggle out of the ropes. He fails. He starts to smart talk Herbert. Ha, that polar bear just laughs and smirks, like it's NOTHING. Oh gee, do I hate that polar bear... Next up, Gary would of been the next one to say something or use his little gadets to escape. Like James Bond, heh how funny, Sherlock and James...Those two would not be your Bonnie and Clyde. Anyways, Gary can't talk, why? Is he gaged or taped or something? Nah, he's unconscious and the whole team is panicking. And me? Names PH, how ya doing? I'm as you also guessed, tied up, and saying nothing. Why? Well I mean the Epf can escape this one right? Like that same Operation, Operation: Blackout. Not this time, mate. Herbert's got us up tight. And I mean tight. He's secured us and has learned our moves...All our moves. Herbert even recruited Tusk, Protobot, and those other bots too. Great. Stuck in a room with a bunch of idiots. What's worse is Herbert's got this wacky new machine, that he claims, "will send us off for good."

"You won't get away with this Herbert!" Rory cries as Herbert boots up the machine.

"HA! And who's going to stop me?" Herbert retorts and gives Rory a glare.

"It certainly won't be you, agent."Herbert smiles.

The machine making that computerised sound, opens up and just when we thought it couldn't get worse...A wormhole fills the room and Herbert maniacally laughs, as any dumb villain would do of course. I couldn't put on flipper on it though, Herbert looks at the portal/wormhole and then gasps. It's like he saw a ghost or something...Herbert cried at the portal and the team was blinded by a bright light. We're sucked through that wormhole/ portal and our bodies start shape shifting in some ways. Once that joy ride is over, a whole new place pops up. I groan and look at my surroundings. I'm in a forest? And wait where's the team, BUT HOLD UP MATE! Is that, that, a pony? First off, I check if i'm okay or altered in any way... 'Cause you know, the team and I have been sucked through some kind of portal. Gathering myself together, I collect my necessary items, and decide to go and talk to that pony. The pony was yellow, had a light pink mane and tail, and a butterfly tatoo? Okay this is getting weirder by the second. But once I start waddling to that pony, I see a bunch of glowing green eyes staring at me. Friendly animals I guess? I shrug it off and decide to keep waddling...Except, those green eyes just kept following me.

"Keep calm PH, the're probably just puffles. Wait, that can't be right. Maybe I just went back in time that's all. No, listen to yourself PH. Ponies weren't on Club Penguin..."

What a surprise though when those green glowing eyes revealed what animal they were...A wolf? Made out of, of WOOD?! That's when I dashed and tried not to fall or slip, but when I thought I was dead meat, I had bumped into that yellow pony. Taking a closer look, this wasn't just any ordinary pony... It was a pegasus?! Okaaaaaay, freaked out as ever mate. I quickly stutter sorry, but as the pegasi looks up at me to reply, she gasps.

"Oh my, i've never seen an animal like you before!"

"Really? 'Cause i'm a penguin, mate. "

"A talking penguin?! "

"Erm... Maybe I should go and?"

I start to trail off as my fear dies down. As well as I start to waddle away, the yellow pegasus jumps up and cries out loud, " Oh no wait! I can help you! Uh, do you have a name?"

Just as I hear this, I look back and nod. "Name's PH. And you?"

"I'm Fluttershy, nice to meet you, " the yellow pegasus exclaims happily. "How about I show you around?" Fluttershy suddenly suggests with a loving smile.

"Thanks! I totally forgot where I was. My team and I-" I'm cut off as Fluttershy gasps (again) and cries outloud

"There's more of you?!"A huge smile and puppy eyes appear on her face as she hears this. Creepy like Jeff the Killer...Don't ask me how I know about him. Anywho, I quickly say yes and quicker then a lightning bolt, she grabs my flipper and yelps, "There's no time to waste then!"

As we escape through the forest, I swear those glowing green eyes were following us.

End of Chapter One.

Thanks again if you read this chapter! More chapters coming up soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The Rook's okay**

"Gaaaaaah errrrrr Where am I?" Rookie opened his eyes.

Luckily his sunglasses didn't break during that joy ride. Suddenly Rookie remembers what happened and smiles.

"Can we do that again?" Rookie asks. However there's no Jetpack Guy to slap him. Rookie is now surprised.

"Do what again?" Asks a pink, crazy, mane and tail pony.

Rookie jumps up and shrieks. "Wha? AHHHH?!... What are you?" Rookie trails off. The pony giggles and tells Rookie that she's a pony named Pinkie Pie.

"Uh... pony?" Rookie looks back at the crazy looking pony with what appears to be a tatoo of three balloons on her bum?

Rookie giggles silently to himself while he recalls that he has seen a pony before. It's just that he doesn't remember.

"So uhh Pinkie Pie?" Rookie breaks the silence. "Where am I? And i'm a penguin, forgot to tell...hehe"

"Why you're in Ponyville! Plus I sorta knew you were a penguin!" Pinkie giggles.

"Oh well you see Pinkie Pie," Rookie starts waddling with Pinkie. "I've really got to get home with my team and-"

"You're lost and need to get back home, so you can defeat an evil polar bear named Herbert, so you can save your home known as Club Penguin and save everypenguin on there?"Pinkie pie says all in one sentence while taking a deep breath.

Rookie's jaw drops and he realizes that this pony could be working for Herbert! Rookie rapidly pins Pinkie pie to the nearest wall and asks in a harsh voice, "How did you know that? Working for Herbert aren't you, huh?"

"Me? He he, Guess you're that new to Ponyville huh? I have a Pinkie sense and Pinkie hunch!" Pinkie giggles and swats Rookie away playfully.

This pony really giggles a lot. Trying to change the subject, Rookie looks at Pinkie's tatoo and decides to ask about it. Boy does this penguin ask a lot of questions.

"This is my cutiemark silly filly! These three balloons show my talent!" Pinkie cries in delight.

Rookie looks at it, "A cutiemark? On your bum?" Rookie looks unsure if that was true of not.

"Ha ha! You're funny! My cutiemark is on my flank! You silly filly! Everypony has one!" Pinkie replies in delight again.

"Everypony?" Rookie looks astonished. "There's more of you?!"

"Well yeah silly! You're in Equestria after all!"

Equestria?! The rookie ended up in a horse freak show marathon?! Well this better be interesting.

"Come on! I'll show you around!" The party pony started trotting off.

Rookie waddled faster to catch up with Pinkie. As Pinkie introduced new ponies and as well as showing him Sugarcube Corner, Rookie swore he couldn't of seen another penguin from the corner of his eye. PH also being introduced could of sworn she saw a penguin? Nah she and him must be dreaming. They both shrug it off while Fluttershy shows PH Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie shows the inside of Sugarcube Corner.

"Wonder what the team is up to now" PH wonders.

Just as Fluttershy and PH enter Sugarcube Corner, PH and Rookie slam into each other as Pinkie and him were trying to exit.

Dumbfounded, Rookie and PH look up to find relief.

"There you are mate!" PH looks relieved.

"I thought i'd never find you!" Rookie smiles relieved.

"Oh, do you two know each other?"

Fluttershy inquired while Pinkie looked above the two and whispered, "Loooooove birdsssssss."

Rookie and PH looked up at Pinkie in disdain.

"She's part of my team Pinkie." Rookie answered Pinkie's ridiculous statement.

Fluttershy and Pinkie nod. "We better go find the others then!" Pinkie yelps.

"But first we better introduce ourselves!" Fluttershy responds. "I'm Fluttershy and she's Pinkie Pie."

Both Rookie and PH nod and introduce themselves. Now it's time to show these newcomers of Ponyville the map of Equestria. While Fluttershy sets a map on one of the tables and unrolls it, Pinkie brings in a tray with sweet treats. PH though, spots the place where she had first appeared. PH queries Fluttershy about the place while Rookie munches a cupcake from the tray of treats Pinkie had brought from the counter.

"Why that's the Everfree Forest, PH." Fluttershy places her hoof on the map while she explains the forest is full of Timberwolves and whatnot.

PH gasps and at the sound of that, Fluttershy asked if she had confronted one. PH replies with a yes and out of the blue, Pinkie Pie cried that it was a close one that she had gotten out. If she didn't, she would of been dead meat. PH agreed and Fluttershy explained more places of Equestria. Rookie Though, started to wonder if the rest of the team was okay.

End of Chapter two!

Hope you liked this chapter! :D Chapter three is coming later today! X3


	3. Chapter 3: The Guy in the Sky

**Chapter 3: The** G**uy in the Sky**

Jetpack Guy groaned as he suddenly realized that he can't feel anything. Out of confusion and a terrible headache, he looked and to a surprise, he's on a cloud?!

"What the" Jetpack Guy mutters.

"Uhh what?" A female blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail lands beside Jet.

"A pony seriously?" Jetpack guy tried to reposte toughly.

"It's a PEGASUS, thank you very much."

"Pegasus, pony, whatever." Jetpack Guy retorts.

"Wait what?!" The two gasp and look at each other surprised.

"You're a penguin!"

"But you're a pegasus!...This can't be happening..."

"RAAAAAAAINNNNNBOOOOW DAAAAASH!" Pinkie yells on top of her lungs.

Rainbow and Jet look below the cloud they were sitting on and a reminder reminded him that he was still sitting on a cloud. He's still freaked out completely, yet somewhat amused however. Jetpack, still in the middle of confusion and in his "definition of chaos, " spots his jetpack and turns it on. How he's sitting on a cloud, he'll never know.

" Uh yeah, Pinkie? "

" Haaave yooou seeen a pennnguuin aroooou-"

"C'mon Pinkie, be serious and oh yeah, I did see a penguin. Infact, the penguin's right here with me and-" Rainbow Dash turned to point a hoof at the mysterious penguin and found that the penguin was no longer there.

"Wha?! He was right here! I swear Pinkie! "

" Oh no, we have to find him then! His other friends are here too, c'mon!" Fluttershy quickly interupted before Pinkie could blabber about her many jokes.

Just as the pony trio run/fly off, Pinkie popped the reminder of the penguins and the trio dashed off to meet up with them again. Why they left them, they'll never know. Or maybe it was the fact that Rookie came up with the ridiculous idea to split up.

While Rookie and PH also exited out of the bakery, searching one last time for any clues... PH spotted something in the sky that was red, not the type of pegasus you'd see flying, and was crying out loud for the agents. PH smirked at how Jet was such a baby sometimes.

"Well look who it is!" PH exclaimed saracsaticly as Jet flied past PH.

At the sound of PH and Rookie being left behind, Jet zoomed back to where he heard the voice. And to his surprise, Rook and PH were okay! He thought he was the only one who would be left in the crazy Equestrian world.

"Rookie? PH? Oh gee, am I glad to see you both! Not that I missed ya or anything..." Jetpack Guy landed in front of the two penguins while trying to sound tough.

"Sure ya did, Jet. Now I believe we gotta find the others!" PH cried.

"And the ponies, don't forget about them! " Rookie replied intrigued and hopeful to meet to meet them again.

" Definitely! Let's go to some pony freaks to play tea party! " Jetpack, again trying to sound tough, snapped back at Rookie.

He knew he wasn't scared of that rainbow pony, but he liked her and he was probably never going to get over it. PH smirked again as she knew the obvious tone in his voice that hid the fright and lie.

" Heh, They saved my life, thanks mate. They're not bad once you get to know em. " PH calmly replied. PH was fond of the ponies and she knew Rookie was too.

The tone in his voice told it all too well.

" OH C'mon mate, we'll show you. Right Rook?" PH gave a quick wink and small smile at Rookie. Rookie slowly nodded and smiled back.

"Fine, but you're not changing my opinion about those ponies." Jet blushed as he hesitantly brought up Rainbow dash, "Especially that rainbow one. Yeah." Jet was actually falling for Rainbow?! How did that happen? Let's just say, like Rookie, the more he thought about the pegasus, he became more and more fond of her.

"Come on then!" PH rolled her eyes playfully and smiled as she knew that they were really liking these Equestrian creatures.

She wanted to be best friends with all of them, even though she knew they didn't save her. Yet there was something that she knew that they'd do something much more than that. She shrugged it off and waddled to find where those ponies were at.

End of Chapter 3!

I wonder what penguin and pony we'll be meeting next! ;)


End file.
